Victorian Times
by Clafre
Summary: What Maid Sama! would be like in the Victorian Times of England, with a twist. First Fanfic ever, so R&R would be much appreciated. :D Rated T  to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Victorian Times

Disclaimer: It's a fan fiction isn't it? :D

By Sylphiie

Chapter 1 Introduction

As he watched the chimneysweeper that was around his age, Master Usui sighed. The boy was sweeping at a god speed mode, but nevertheless, Usui knew he could finish the chore twice as fast and in only a few minutes, too. He wondered how Gerard, his brother, had convinced him to hire the boy. "At least he'll be getting paid," Gerard had said. Usui sipped his tea and wished that he could go outside to take a walk in the cold early morning November air. He knew that if he went outside though, he would be pelted with fans. So instead, Usui resumed watching the boy sweep. A bunch of soot fell into the calm fire, and it suddenly burst into dangerous flames. The boy was caught by surprise and began to tumble into the fire. -Woosh- Usui calmly pulled the boy away. As he stumbled forward though, his cap fell off, revealing long, luscious, flowing black hair. Usui's eyes widened. "You are...a girl?"

**That was realllly bad. I know. :/ and short. But it's my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! XD Also, please review! :O If not, no next chapter? O-o Although that doesn't appear to be a tragedy..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Victorian Times**

**Disclaimer: It's a fan fiction isn't it? :D**

**By Sylphiie**

**Chapter 2**

The so-called "boy" yanked his hand away from Usui's and glared at him, but Usui seemed unfazed.

"You are a girl, no?" he asked again.

"Yes. What about it?" she retorted.

"What's your name?"

"Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa."

"I'm-"

"I know who you are!" she hissed.

He smirked."Mind telling me what's going on?"

Usui listened carefully as Misaki explained to him that her chances of being hired were much higher as a guy; that she needed a job to help pay off the debt her father left her and her family. She told him that her younger sister, Suzuna, was an expert gambler who did so very often, also to help pay off the debt. Her mother was suffering depression, but she tried as much as possible to hide it by acting energetic and working every ounce she could. After Misaki explained everything, she abruptly stood up and got back to work. As she finished, she packed her supplies and walked out the door, when Usui called out, "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret," and smirked. When she didn't look back, he decided to add, "Misa-chan~~" That had seemed to do the trick, for the poor girl slammed the door so hard, it might have broken down if she was any more pissed.

"Tadaima!(1),"Misaki announced as she stepped thorugh the door of an old, dusty cottage.

"Okairi(2), Misa-chan!" her mother greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, nee-chan(3),"Suzuna said, "I won a month's supply of teabags today, so we're basically all set."

"Ahh, is that so? That's great Suzuna!" Misaki praised, but her mother saw that something was off.

"What's wrong Misaki-chii*?"her mother questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that…" Misaki replied absentmindedly.

"Misaki," her mother warned sternly.

"Sigh…"

And so, against her will, Misaki told her mother everything that had happened earlier that day.

"Oh…"her mother said,"….how…EXCITING!"

"Huh?" Misaki questioned, "but mom, if he tells, what are we going to do?"

"Didn't he say that he wouldn't?" her mother remarked.

"Well, yea, but-" Misaki replied, obviously not wanting to remember that part of the day.

"No buts!" her mother interrupted, "and, Suzuna, help me prepare dinner!"

Misaki sighed. She would just have to deal with it tomorrow.

**Hi again! Just to be letting you know, I will be calling Misaki Misa from now on because, frankly, I'm veryy lazy. C:**

**ALSO, BIIIGGG THANKS TO RICEBOXES FOR HELPING ME THINK OF IDEAS! :)**

**(1)Tadaima-"I'm home!"**

**(2)Okairi-"Welcome back!"**

**(3)nee-chan-"big sis'"**

*** You gotta love inconsistency, right? C;**


	3. Chapter 3

Victorian Times

**Chapter 3: Chara Change! The Demon's True Form?**

**Disclamier: I WISH I owned KWMS, but then, I wouldn't have to go to a fanfiction sight ~degeso. :O**

**Lol..um chara change..yea..I know I'm gay. ;A; Apologize if there's any OOC. This chapter was particularly hard for me because I decided to introduce everyone at once. I have the ideas down, but let's see how well this all strings together! ^.^**

-BAM BAM BAM-

-Creak-

"Oh, Misa-chan! How nice of you to come see me this morning, and in your girl form too?" Usui inquired, with a smirk.

"Shut up idiot!" Misa hissed."Look, just because you know my secret doesn't mean you can threaten me ok? So you had better not be planning anything!"

"Ehh? Am I really that untrustworthy?" Usui pouted.

Misa glared at him, but she lost her focus when she noticed the time. "Shimata(1)!" she yelled." I'm late for work!"

"Work?" Usui questioned.

"Of course! You didn't think I only worked as a chimneysweeper, did you? One job like that won't even get me a carriage ride!" Misa said.

"Interesting…." Usui replied," then, allow me to pay for your ride."

"What? Are you sure?" Misa asked, confused. She didn't let her guard down though, for she feared it might be a trap. "Alright.." she said at last.

"Excellent." Usui said, smirking (I make him do that a lot! I know!).

moocows

"Where too?" the man asked.

"Uh, Bastiol Factory, please," Misa replied, as she felt the stares of people landing on her and Usui."….EEHH? Usui? Why are you climbing in?" she yelled as he hopped on.

"Why not?" he asked. "I want to see where you work, Misa-chan."

"ARGH! First of all, stop calling me Misa-chan or Misaki! You barely know me at all, so don't be all nice! Second, you can only enter the factory if you work there!" Misa yelled.

"Hmm? I can't see why they wouldn't let someone as wealthy as me enter their factory, as for the proper way to address you, would you be fine if I called you  
Ayuzawa?" He remarked.

"Hmph!" Misa retorted.

Misa took off her jacket and unzipped her jeans and stuffed them in her backpack, while trying to ignore Usui's stares. "Hey…" she said, "you know that I am wearing uniform underneath, right?" She could tell that he knew, for he clearly looked disappointed. "Ugh..pervert…" she complained, "you know, you should really-"

"Oi, oi! Is that the new issue of that super erotic magazine?" a male voice interrupted.

"Yea, but the Demon-san is almost here, so you can't see it now!" complained another male voice.

"Ehh? Unfair!" yet another male voice complained.

"…Those damn perverted guys…"Misa muttered.

Usui watched as she slowly came up behind one of the guys, noticing the ones who had seen her were trembling with fear. He could see why, though. He himself felt a little uneasy as Misa's aura turned demon-like, and he dropped a sweat when he saw sharp, demon-like horns shoot out of her hair.

"You lot…" she bellowed slowly. She recognized the three boys as the infamous troublemakers as Shirakawa, Naoya; Sarashina, Ikuto; and Ryuunosuke, Kurosaki.

-Gulp- "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, THE DEMON'S HERE!" one boy yelled.

"GET BACK TO WORK IMMEDIATELY!" she screamed, trying to catch all those who were defying her.

Suddenly, a girlish voice whispered,"Umm...Ayuzawa-san, actually, uhm, the boys have been trying very hard, so I think you should let them go this..time..?" Usui was surprised to know that it wasn't a girl who had spoken, but a very girly man. (So, basically, he's a boy-chick.)

"Oh, Yukimura? ..Wait a minute...did the boys make you say that?" Misa questioned.

"N-no! Not at all! Just ask the others!" Yukimura squeaked, but Misa ignored him and transformed into a demon again.

"YOUUU HADDDD BETTERR WATCHH OUTTT YOUU PERVVERTTSSS..." she breathed.

"HIIIIEEEE! Y-YES M'AM, YES!" the boys cried.

_So this is the infamous demon I've heard about. Who knew she would have turned out to be my personal maid_ (She is absolutely not! What kind of deranged vision is that? And how is a chimneysweeper a maid?) _Interesting_, Usui thought.

He decided to tease her again to see how she would react. "Hmm, you know, Demon-san, I would've disciplined them much better than you. Perhaps you need my help?" he asked.

Misa glared at him. –WHAM!- She shoved him against the lockers and muttered under her breath, "I refuse to accept help from the likes of you."

(How deadly.)

moocows

Misa was glad that Usui had finally left the factory before her shift ended, but she knew that he was in a sour mood because she had refused to let him help her. She decided that it was his fault to tease her, though. At least she wouldn't have to worry about him trying to peek at her again (this time, she actually changes.) As she put on her backpack, she suddenly felt dizzy. She remembered that she had had to unclog the pipes today, causing her to be showered with smoke and have a coughing fit. "Ugh…I can't wait to find a new job," she sighed. Unfortunately, all of the good jobs available had either been taken or the pay would be too low. As she went outside, Misa tripped and the items in her backpack scattered. She gasped, but quickly recovered. She knew no one went out the back exit, so no one had seen. She located her check from Usui (for being a chimneysweeper)and bent to pick it up, but another hand swooped down and took it before she did.

"Ehh?"said the voice, "How strange! I thought that a guy worked as the Usui family's chimneysweeper."

Misa gasped when she heard the voice. It was Shirakawa!

"Unless…" Kurosaki said. He picked up the cap and placed it on Misa's head.

"Wow! I didn't know you were so desperate that you would fake being a guy just to score a job with the city's richest family," Ikuto sneered.

"We could have kept your secret. Too bad you weren't so nice to us. Gerard-sama won't be please when he hears this," Shiroyan said.

Misa gulped. She was beginning to feel the side effects of the smoke's chemicals and started a coughing fit. She knew that in her condition, she didn't stand a chance.

-Klack Klack- "I'll take that," a voice said.

Misa instantly recognized the voice. "U…sui…" she said between coughs,"…gomen..asai(2).." Then, she collapsed onto the ground.

"Hie! Usui Takumi-sama!" the troublemakers squealed, "H-here! We're very sorry!" –Dash-

Usui slowly bent down and picked up all of Misa's belongings, stuffing them back inside her backpack.

moocows

"Where am I?" Misa yelled as she woke up.

"The factory called and said that you had passed out from the smoke you induced when you were unclogging the pipes," her mother said. "I know you want to get up and get going, but for the time being, I think you should just rest."

"Kaa-san(3)..." Misa said. "Alright." As her mother left, Misa abruptly sat up again. She could have sworn she felt someone watching her out of the corner of their eye. _It had better not be that idiot Usui_, she thought, but still, she was grateful that he had come to save her when she was in trouble.

**Ok! You know that thing about the 'try to fit everything in one chapter?' Screw that! XD I'm too lazy, so I'll continue the rest in chapter four! Come on! This chapter's like 1k words! XD I'm a noob! Gimme a break! In the meantime, I'm going to watch some KHR! XD See ya! –Escapes from angry mob- "R&R pleeaaasseeeeee!" (trying to make a farther away effect)**

**Also, in the city they live in, everybody knows Usui and Gerard, just to clear things up. :) Gerard's role in this "story" will probably be as a comical side character.**

**(1)Shimata- Shoot! ; Dangit!**

**(2)Gomenasai- I'm sorry; My apologies**

**(3)Kaa-San- Mom; mother**


	4. Chapter 4

Victorian Times

Chapter 4: Friends? Stalkers? Employers? Finally Free of That Idiot Usui! …Right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS in any way, but I'm working on it! (I put in on my Christmas wish list! ;))**

**Hullo, hullo! ;A; Sorry for not updating for a long time! I've just aced my midterms and winter break will be here soon, so possibly more updating!^.^ Other than that, a new chapter will come every 1~2 weeks. Also, I edited chapter 3 and made it longer, so you might have to reread. Sorry! . Anyways, see you at the bottom(of the page!) :)**

"MI…SA..KI!" a cheerful girl cried as she toppled over Misa.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling all right?" another female voice calmly said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks for visiting me, Sakura, Shikuzo," Misa said.

"No problem! We will always be here to help you, right Shizuko?" the cheerful girl, known as Sakura Hanazono, squealed. Shizuko nodded her head and smiled.

"Anyways, Misaki!" Sakura continued," We've found you…a job!"

"Eh? A job? For what?" Misaki asked.

"We've found a FOR HIRE sign outside the Rileum Diner," Shizuko answered.

"Seriously? A job at a restaurant? Thank you so much guys!" Misa said. _Now I can quit my job at that pervert's house!_ She thought.

"Let's go there right now!" Sakura said.

Moocows

When Misa and her friend walked in, they were drowned in moe flowers.

"Welcome to our diner~~~~~!" a middle-aged woman greeted. _What is up with this lady…?_ Misa thought. She shook her head. As long as the pay was good, she would be fine with putting up with the employees, no matter how 'colorful' they were.

"I am Satsuki, how may I help?" the woman continued.

"Ah, is the manager of the diner present?" Misa asked.

"Oh, well you're in luck! I am the manager!" Satsuki answered.

_WHAT? SERIOUSLY?_ THIS _PERSON IS THE OWNER?_ Misa thought. "Uhh..well, I would like to apply for the job in this diner.." she said.

"Oh….uh…well about that…we were looking for a _guy_," Satsuki disappointingly said.

WHAT? She had wasted her time to get here just be rejected because of her gender? Misaki couldn't believe it.

"…._but_…come here for a second.." she(Satsuki) said.

Moocows

"…Alright…I'll agree to the terms," Misa sighed. She was only doing it because the pay was high, but she couldn't imagine what would happen if she was found out.

"Misaki! Did you get the job?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh..no, I-I didn't get it.." she said uncertainly. She was too embarrassed to tell her friends about her 'terms' she had to agree too, so she decided to keep it a secret. Sigh…hopefully no one would find out this time, huh?

"Aww..it's ok Misaki!" Sakura replied,"We'll help you look for more jobs!"

-SWISH- Misa turned around. She had felt a strange 'stalker sensation' again…

"What's wrong Misaki-chan?" Shizuko questioned.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing," she said. She shrugged it off, but she started to think if maybe it wasn't Usui after all..(refer to end paragraph of Chapter 3)

**Haha! Watcha think of this chapter? Short huh? Sorry for that! XD I'm on a Thanksgiving break now, so MAYBE chapters will come more frequently. ****Reviews will be very appreciated! ;) **Also, Happy Birthday to my friend, Kim! :) Hope you have a nice birthday!


	5. Chapter 5

Victorian Times

Chapter 5: The Usui That Knows Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS, but I do own this fanfic ;3**

"Neh…Usui…" Misaki said.

"What is it?" Usui asked, calmly.

"…COULD YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME?" she hissed, " Don't you have _anything _else to do?" Misa was going to work, and she knew that if Usui learned about her working conditions, he would _definitely_ make fun of her, which was why she was so desperate to chase him away.

"Eh~? Could it be that the Ayuzawa-san is trying to hide something from me~?" Usui said, smirking. Misaki froze. He had guessed right on. Of course, this made Usui even more interested in her, which made him even _harder_ to get rid of than normal. As the two crossed the street, the Rileum Diner came into view. "You know, I was worried when you told me you were quitting, but because you found a new job, huh?" Usui continued after a moment of silence.

"Look Usui, if you are following me to make fun of me, I'll let you know that I am going to beat the crap out of you," Misaki warned. Just then, she was enveloped in a shower of moe flowers. "Ah…Manager…" Misaki said weakly.

"Hello Misa-chan~! You're just in time! Ara~? Who is this person?" Satsuki-san said, eyeing Usui.

"I am Usui Takumi, it's a pleasure to meet you," he answered.

"Ah! Nice to meet you, Usui-kun~ Are you two going out?" Satsuki-san said.

"HAH?" Misaki asked, flustered, "N-NO WAY, HE IS JUST A PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!" And with that said, Misa rushed into the diner.

"Ehh, she's a tough one, that Misaki. Good luck, neh Usui-kun?" Satsuki said.

Usui smirked, "No worries, Satsuki-san."

* * *

"Eh? So Ayuzawa-san has a cross-dressing fetish?" Usui teased as he stared at Misaki.

"These are my work conditions, stupid Usui!" she hissed. Misaki was wearing a formal suit; all black with a white singlet and had combed back her hair. She looked like exactly like a butler, but a little less; more of a cool boy look.

"Oh? Sure, blame it on your work," Usui said sarcastically.

"…I am this close to punching your guts out you know," Misaki threatened.

"Wasn't there any other option? I find it hard to believe this was your only one," Usui said. Misaki froze again. Usui was right on the spot, yet again.

"You know, the way you know everything is kind of pissing me off," Misaki grumbled. Usui showed her his trademark smirk.

"Her other choice was to wear a maid costume, but she rejected that one immediately," a voice rang.

"Eh? Subaru?" Misaki said, surprised. A tall figure lifted up the curtains. Subaru had dark green hair wrapped up in a ponytail with a slim and slender body. Frameless oval glasses rested upon her face.

"Nice to meet you, Usui-kun. The manager just went around and introduced you. So you are Misaki's boyfriend, huh?" Subaru said.

"HUH? HE'S NOT!" Misaki proclaimed, " AS I SAID, HE IS JUST A PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!"

"…A _maid_ costume?" Usui questioned, " Sounds interesting…I'm sure Satsuki-san wouldn't mind…"

"Uh…Usui…what are you planning?" Misaki asked cautiously.

* * *

Misaki's face was 7 shades of red as she fidgeted around in the skirt.

"Kyaa~! So moe!" Satsuki-san exclaimed.

"So cute Misa-chan~" Usui teased.

"Shut up, stupid Usui! And, manager, may I _please _change out of this embarrassing outfit now?" Misaki pleaded.

"No way, you look too cute! You should work like this from now on~!" Satsuki squealed. The other diner employees nodded their head in agreement.

Suddenly, a teenager's voice rang from the opposite side of the room, "You let that old hag wear the maid outfit but not me? She is not even fit to wear it! She just looks like a hopeless maid!" A hopeless maid! Misaki was shocked at the statement as she turned to see just what kind of a person had said that.

"! You are!"

**How did you like that? Short, like always, huh? ;-; I know, I'm sorry! So many of my friends' birthdays are at the end of the year! :O This Wednesday, I've got my friend Lily's birthday, so Happy Birthday, Lily! Also, check out Akatsuki-Yume's crossover of Fairy Tail and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! See ya next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Victorian Times

Chapter 6: Just What Are You Trying to Accomplish?

**Disclaimer: Owning KWMS is, unfortunately, still on my wish-list (Grant it already, Santa! :O)**

**Hiii~~ :D Welcome to another installment ooooof~~: Victorian Times! I've got a poll for readers this week, so please participate (To see it now, just press the PageDown key on your electronic device, if you have it.) BTW, lots of italics in this chapter. o-o;;**

"You are the stalker that I have been sensing?" Misaki half asked/screamed.

"Huh? What? Who would bother to stalk a person like _you_?" the teenager said confusingly. That was weird…Misaki could have sworn she had felt the stalker sensation just now.

"Anyways," continued the teen, "I am the great Aoi-sama, and I am here to _demand_ that you give that maid outfit to _me_."

"A-.-o-.-i -.," Satsuki said, "You know the rules. You have to be in high school and up to work here."

"Why? I can attract many more customers than that stupid woman!" Aoi complained. "Besides, why can't I even just _try on_ the outfit?"

"Da-me desu yo(1)~!" Satsuki insisted. Misaki and the others felt slightly awkward as they stood there and watched the two argue, so Misaki finally decided to speak.

"Ano(2), manager…" Misaki said, trying to get Satsuki's attention.

"Eh? Oh! All of you, I'm sorry. Eto(2), please forgive me! Here is a proper introduction: This is Aoi-chan, my adorable neph-err; niece," Satsuki explained.

"Eh? This girl is your _niece_?" Everyone was surprised, with the exception of Usui, who didn't even flinch. Misaki got a closer look at Aoi. She had blond locks and curls tangled in the back of her hair and adamant blue eyes. She was wearing a simple pink, fluffy dress, with intricate laces surrounding the neck.

"Hmph! I am much better suited to that maid uniform than you," Aoi proclaimed when she saw Misaki staring at her. Misaki then turned her attention to the outfit she was wearing. It wasn't exactly a 'maid outfit,' but it was certainly fancier than the other uniforms. It was a red navy-inspired jacket with a red skirt that reached just above the knees. There were gold buttons and a gold lining on the jacket. It looked pretty simple, overall. Although Aoi insisted that she was perfect for the costume, Misaki secretly thought that it would be a little too 'mature' for her. Maybe, even just a little- BAM! Aoi stormed outside the kitchen and into the dining room(?). Suddenly, Misaki heard loud whispers of admiration, shortly after Aoi walked in again. "You see? I can attract thousands more customers if you hire me-and that is _without_ the uniform," Aoi proudly stated.

"-Sigh- Aoi-chan-" Satsuki began, but Aoi immediately interrupted her.

"Neh, who are you?" Aoi questioned, staring at Usui. Seeing as Aoi wasn't going to listen, Satsuki beckoned for all the other employees to resume working, including Misa, as she left, too.

"? Usui Takumi," Usui said lazily, not even bothering to look back at her.

Aoi had charmed men and women all over the world, but had never really had a challenge like Usui, which she found exciting. So she resolved that she would make him fall for her, no matter what. –SLAM!- The doors opened abruptly.

"Bad news!" Satsuki cried, with all the other employees running behind her, "The evening kitchen staff couldn't make it! What are we going to do?"

"...You know, _I_ can cook, Satsuki-san," Usui replied calmly.

"Eh? You can cook?" the employees, excluding Satsuki, said.

"Huh?" Misaki questioned, "but are you sure you will be able to make enough to cover the entire evening staff?"

"Who cares?" Satsuki screamed. This was the first time Misaki had seen her manager so freaked out. "Usui!" Satsuki continued, "Show us what you've got! And hurry, too!"

"I understand," Usui said, smirking.

* * *

A delicious smell wafted around the kitchen, making the employees inch closer to the steaming plate of food. It looked delicious, and the temptation to eat it was just too much to resist (not more than the policy that stated "Eat the customer's food and you're fired," though.) "…What is it?" Misaki asked.

"This," Usui stated, "is _Spaghetti Al Vongole_(3)."

"Eh?..Spaghetti al vongole…Usui…YOU'RE ITALIAN?" Misa realized in shock.

Usui smirked and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Satsuki.

"Ok..it looks good, but does it taste good? Try it and give me feedback, everyone," Satsuki commanded as she took a spoonful of her own. The employees couldn't wait to give in to their temptations. Meanwhile, Aoi was still in bliss, savouring the taste. Now, more than ever, she was determined to win over Usui Takumi. _Time to put on my charm_, she thought, and gave a devious smile.

**More shortness. Yes…:) LOL, AND YES, USUI IS ITALIAN! XDD**

**Anyways, onto the poll thingy (XD) Do you guys want either Shintani Hinata or UxMishi to appear? Or would you like both (if so, give me some ideas on how to introduce them, please :))? Lol, not really a poll thingy, more of a question, but still, yeah XD Anyways, that's it for now, so stay content until the next 1~3 weeks. What? I uploaded two chapters in two days! Cut me some slack! XD Also, if you can guess whom the stalker is, I'll give you chapter 7 earlier than everyone else by like one-day 8D. ! I'll give you a hint: That person is RICH. :))) LOL NOT A GREAT HINT, BUT YEAH! XD**

**Definitions:**

**1) Da-me desu yo- No can do; No way**

**2) Ano/Eto- Uhm…/Uh…**

**3) Spaghetti al Vongole- Spaghetti with Clams~**

**BTW: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Victorian Times

Chapter 7: Expressions and Equations

**Disclaimer ! Don't own KWMS. **

**I'm back with a little New Year spirit. I apologize if there is some OOC in this chapter, but I could care less. Sorry.**

* * *

"Neh, neh, Takumi-kun," Aoi cooed, trying to attract Usui with a girly smile and a wink. Usui ignored it and continued cooking. Aoi fumed and proceeded to try again. "Mmmm, that food you're making looks delicious," Aoi commented. Usui ignored her once again, and Aoi was determined to get him to, at the least, listen to her. "Hey," she tried again, "Will you let me taste some of you food again?" This time she use the puppy dog eyes approach; it didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Sure," Usui finally said. Aoi's eyes lit up and she put on a devilish grin. She had broken the "Prince Charming.' Or so she thought. Usui continued, "Buy some; as a customer." Aoi was stunned. Her charms di not work on him one bit. She left in utter defeat. Suddenly, Misaki entered the kitchen.

"Oi, Usui, 5 orders of Spaghetti Al Vongole," she said, reading off of a slip of paper.

"Eh? Ayuzawa...if you eat too much, you're going to become fat, you know~" Usui teased.

"...You-!" Misaki yelled bitterly, "They are not for me, stupid Usui! The dishes are for the customer."

"Customer? Only _one_ customer?" Usui asked, raising an eyebrow without looking up.

"Hmm? Uh, yeah, I don't really remember who ordered it, but it was probably for a party," Misaki replied. Usui handed her the plates and she walked out. He sighed to himself, as he had a hunch who ordered the plates.

* * *

"Here's your order," Misaki said, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Thank you," the customer said unpleasantly. Misaki thought that the voice had sounded familiar, but she was still shocked when she opened her eyes.

"A-Aoi-chan?" Misaki asked, baffled.

"Yes. What about it?" Aoi replied.

"W-well, it's just-I-erhh," Misaki stuttered, "uh, nevermind." And with that, Misaki dashed towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" Aoi yelled.

* * *

"So?" Usui asked nonchalantly.

"So what?" Misaki replied monotonously, raising an eye-brow. She was waiting for Usui to complete the order.

"Who was the customer?"

Misaki froze. A sweat drop fell down her cheek. "Uh..."

Usui smirked, "Here's the order."

"Heh? Ah, oh, uh, sorry, Usui, it's just that the customer is, well, _Aoi-chan, _and well, it just seems like she is doing this to only get your attention."

Usui shrugged. "I could care less. Besides, if I do give '_her'_ my attention, _'she' _might get too cocky." Misaki gave him a look that showed pity and confusion mixed together. She shook her head as she grabbed the order and left.

A few minutes later, she dashed into the kitchen at full speed again. Misaki hurriedly shoved an order into Usui's face, crumpling it.

"..." Usui seemed unfazed. "You know, Ayuzawa, if you drop that paper, a fire will start."

"Ugh," Misaki scoffed, taking the paper away from Usui's face, "ten more orders of Spaghetti Al Vongole."

Usui raised his eyebrow, "This could be a problem."

"Of course, stupid Usui!" Misaki scolded, "You have to tell her to stop, otherwise she will drown herself in your food!"

Usui shrugged yet again and stated, "Not my problem."

"It _**is**_ your problem," Misaki rebutted, "she is only doing this to get you to notice her! Tell her to stop!"

"Here," Usui said, ignoring her. He arranged the ten plates of Spaghetti Al Vongole onto a large tray. Misaki sighed wearily and walked out of the kitchen, holding the tray with two hands. Usui sighed after she left. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Aoi was fuming with anger. She no longer had any patience. It was almost closing time and Usui hadn't even said a _single _word to her! She had eaten about 54 plates of the Spaghetti Al Vongole, and she was now sick of the thing. He didn't even raise an eyebrow when she, as gracefully as she could, vomited all over the diner floor after her 35th plate. She stormed into the kitchen, trying to see where the hell the 'Prince Charming' was. Since he wasn't getting it, she would just have to come face-to-face with him. She finally found him leaning against the wall, yawning. "Hey you," Aoi said. Usui looked up.

"What?" he asked, showing no interes in whatever Aoi had to say.

"Obviously, being subtle does _not _work with you, so I will just tell you straight to your face," Aoi bluntly said, "I. Want. **You**._"__ (A/N Look. It's so small. O3o I'll be writing author notes like this now...)_

Usui smirked, "Do you know what it means to be _mine?_" Aoi gave a confused look, as she tried to figure out what he meant. When she finally did, her face turned 7 shades of red.

"Wha-" she began. Suddenly, Usui was on top of her. Aoi gave a terrified expression as Usui pulled down her dress, revealing her chest. (=_=)

"Neh, Usui, did you talk to-" Misaki stopped mid-sentence as she saw Usui's position (A/N Yeah. Ignore Aoi. Way to go, Misa. .-.). **"...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN?" **Misaki screamed at the top of her lungs, enraged. She grabbed Usui by his head, almost wanting to juice it, but instead, she threw him out the window and onto the street, where cars zoomed past, unaware.

_**-SLAP- **_Aoi sat there with a stunned and bruised face. Her shocked expression quickly turned into anger. "Why did you hit me for? I am the victim!" Aoi raged. Misaki lowered her hand and clenched it, to prevent herself from hitting Aoi again.

"Why are you going to such extent?" Misaki cried, "What are you going to accomplish by doing this?" Aoi's brows furrowed furiously. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. Her eyes looked away from Misaki's. Misaki furrowed her brow as well. "You know," she continued, loosening her facial expression, "you are already beautiful Aoi, you don't have to prove yourself by doing these ridiculously things, I mean, you are already prettier than many other people, trust me..." Aoi bowed down her head, hiding her eyes, as she did, her blonde hair fell down, revealing short, smooth, dark blue hair. "...even if you are a guy."

Some of the employees gathered around Aoi gasped in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry," Satsuki apologized, " but Aoi would be really mad if I had told."

Everyone nodded understandingly.

"So you knew?" Aoi asked, "Tcheh, you probably told that guy too, hmph! No wonder he didn't show any interest in me at all."

"Actually, Usui is the one who told me, I didn't know right away, but this guy kept dropping hints," Misaki said, smiling at Aoi, while pointing to Usui.

"...You know, Ayuzawa, pointing is rude," Usui calmly stated.

"Shut up, you pedophile of an alien!" Misaki scolded. Usui gave her a rebuttal and the two started to bicker like a married couple.

"...I can't believe you guys!" Aoi yelled abruptly. Misaki, Usui, Satsuki, and the others turned to him(Aoi). Are you seriously more interested in quarreling than finding out that I am a boy? Isn't that weird?"

"...What do you mean?" Misaki asked, with a surprised look on her face, "I think it's pretty normal." Aoi sighed. These people were lunatics. Still, Aoi felt somehow relieved to be around them.

"So then," Usui interrupted,'' You've yet to tell us your reason for doing this."

Aoi sighed. "I am doing this because of my dad," he said.

"Your dad?" everyone except for Satsuki questioned.

Aoi took a deep breath as he began to tell his story.

* * *

**Alright, next chapter will probably be very short, as most of it will be Aoi's 'story.' I am hoping to wrap everything up in nine or ten chapters because, initially, I planned to follow the Maid Sama! Storyline, but I am running out of ideas, and it _is _getting kind of boring, isn't it? Since you know how it's going to end. So, after I introduce the stalker, I will end it with a random event, like a birthday party, or Usui doing some heroic act. If you have any ideas for the event, please tell me in your review. Thanks. I appreciate all the people who have supported my first fanfiction ever. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Victorian Times

Chapter 8: The Truth Hidden Beneath the Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama~!**

**I'm so lazy when it comes to updating. Curse the day those history packets were born. .-. Meanwhile, I have about 23 assignments left... Enjoy?**

**BTW, krissy2lip, most of the things in this fanfiction are just...well, fiction. XD Most of the facts aren't very accurate, so you'll have to accept my apologies. It's true that they used horse and buggy back then, and I don't think they allowed short skirts, either? I'm not sure. Also, about the aliens, I'm not sure about that either. I don't know when the concept of extraterrestrial life formed.**

**

* * *

**

"My old man owns a clothing shop and he works there as a seamster. It's a family business, so everyone has to work there, including me. The problem is, the shop is close to my school, and everyone always makes fun of me for working there. They think it's girly. I wanted to quit, but the old man says no. Knowing that it was hopeless to try again, I instead asked if I could work as a girl. That way, I could also model dresses to attract female customers. My dad is pretty perverted, actually, since the only reason he worked at his own shop was to stare at the females. He even designs underwear! That sick old lecher. Anyways, he actually said no! I couldn't believe it. I decided to work as a girl anyways, but then he got mad and kicked me out, so here I am," Aoi explained in one breath.

"Ehh? Aoi-chan? You got kicked out?" Satsuki worriedly shouted. Aoi curtly nodded, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Satsuki sighed and mumbled something silently to herself. The rest of the employees were still silent, but after a while, things went back to normal and everyone resumed what they were doing.

"-Sigh- I can't believe there was such a fuss today," Misaki said to herself. She couldn't wait to go home and take a nap -after dinner, of course. Suddenly, she felt a sensation. It was the stalker again. Misaki whipped her head around, looking for anything suspicious. She saw a silhouette beckon her to come into a dark alleyway. Not thinking straight, she charged toward the shadow with only one thing on her mind: punishment(Ahaha, Misaki you sadist...). Arriving at the aforementioned location, she observed her surroundings, but she couldn't find the shadow from before. Without warning, a damp sack was placed over her. The sack was filled with a foul odor, and Misaki couldn't help but think that she was inside a garbage bag, but she couldn't feel anything around her. She tried to force her way out, but something or someone was stopping her. Misa felt her supply of oxygen running low, but a few holes were poked into the bag right after. She inched closer to the biggest hole, peering out. The hole wasn't big enough for her to see too much, but she knew that she was in the trunk of a car. Heading where? She wasn't sure.

* * *

Misaki slowly opened her eyes as an image came into view. She was in a dark room and couldn't see anything, yet again. Yeesh, she really needed to eat her carrots! "Awake, my dear?" a smooth, baritone voice called out (Is that even what he sounds like? I didn't bother to check).

"Who are you?" Misaki cried. She started to get up, but she noticed she had been tied to a chair. She also noticed -wtf?- that she was wearing a slutty uniform. Her thighs were exposed, along with a fraction of her chest. "And what the heck is with this perverted outfit?"

"Oh? You don't like it? I even had the(NOT)decency to change you myself," the voice rang out. Lights flickered on, revealing the person behind the words. The man was around Misaki's age, wearing a black and white uniform. He had yellow green hair, which, to Misaki, looked like Aoi's puke from earlier in the day.

"WHAT?" Misaki yelled, enraged. This person, whoever he was, had violated her! The man smirked playfully as he drew closer. "Who are you?" Misaki repeated, almost shaking in fear.

"I am Igarashi Tora," the man introduced. He was standing in front of Misa now, looking down at her. Misaki gasped, her eyes widening. Igarashi Tora was the son of a rich and famous author, Charles Dickens(NO THAT'S NOT IT), or at least Misaki thought so. Still, just to be sure, she asked him about himself. "Oh? You want to get to know me better, Misa-chan?" Tora said, teasing the restrained girl in front of him. Misaki shot him a glare, but he simply ignored it and continued, "I come from a rich family. My father is the owner of a very successful factory. Perhaps you've heard of it? Vales Manufacturing."

Vales Manufact...-! Vales Manufacturing? That was the company that was trying to force Bastiol Factory to shut down! "You bastard!" Misaki cried, enraged. Igarashi smirked again, a dangerous vibe coming from him.

"Now, now," he whispered into the raven-haired girl's ear, causing her to flinch, "you wouldn't want to anger me, would you? I mean, what would happen to that precious factory and restaurant if you did?" Misaki gasped. He knew about the restaurant, too? Meanwhile, Igarashi was observing the restrained girl, wondering what she would do next. Her pained facial expression, Igarashi noted, was just so cute. Yes...he wanted her to suffer more. (He's a pure sadist. Need I say more?) Misaki hung her head down. Damn it. Damn it all! Where was Usui when- wait a minute, Misaki realized. Recently, all she has ever been doing was being saved by Usui. When did that happen? When had she become dependent? With her anger level -OVER 9000!(wtf...)- at 100%, the demon girl clenched her teeth and balled her fists.

"GRAAAHHHHH!" she cried as she broke through the tough material binding her to the wooden chair. "Igarashi Tora..." she growled, "YOU WILL PAY!"

* * *

**AHAHAHAHA. That was so very short. Now if only my textbooks and homework were this short...-sigh- I actually had to delay all of my homework just to finish this little passage. Anyways, I apologize for this; you should have been expecting more, but I'm just completely overwhelmed with all of these freaking essays. ;~; Again, I would like to apologize, but you could treat this chapter as the blurb before the climax...or...something like that...**


End file.
